Recently, a remote energy saving service is mainly executed for medium and minor scaled buildings as a target. The remote energy saving service is a service to provide the medium and minor scaled buildings with an energy saving service via an Internet. In general, the energy saving service is operating on a server (service execution apparatus) of a data center.
Next, conventional technique related to the energy saving service is explained. As a first technique, based on a temperature or humidity, the air taken in a room is controlled. As a second technique, based on a temperature, humidity or CO2 density, air conditioning or lighting is controlled. As a third technique, based on a temperature, humidity or amount of solar radiation, air conditioning is controlled.
Three specific features common to above-mentioned conventional technique are explained. As a first feature, as to each space (calculation area) such as a room (For example, a meeting room, a laboratory) or a passage, calculation to determine a control value for air conditioning or lighting is executed. As a second feature, in order to calculate the control value, weather information (a temperature, humidity, velocity of wind, amount of solar radiation) is used. As a third feature, calculation of the control value is repeated at an interval of several minutes˜several ten minutes.
Here, the calculation of the control value is complicated by using an input of the weather information. In the conventional technique, as to each calculation area as a service target, the calculation of the control value is executed at a predetermined interval. Accordingly, one service execution apparatus cannot provide many buildings with the service.